Let just say Hypothetically
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: Chase NEEDS to tell Andie how he feels about her. This is HIS way of telling her that he loves her : ChasexAndie fluff oxo


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Anything! I swear!! I don't own Step Up, or Step Up2. OR any Characters _from_ Step Up and Step up 2.... So I thought I should let you all know that....**

**OoOoh... You may want to know this as well... Andie and Chase will definitely OOC, 'specially Chase, since it's from his point of view and everything.... But I hope you don't mind... Do you??? 'Cause if you do, you should go to the bottom of the page and send me a review telling me that you do mind.... Hahaha Okay... Well I think I should start the story now, don't you? ...**

**That was a rhetorical question by the way.... Ummm... Yeah I typed that 'cause I am soo tired and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing right now.... **

**POV: Chase**

"Chase just do it already!" Missy urged, pushing me to the door.

"No! What if she doesn't love me back?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

She sighed, pushing me back down on the floor. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "Chase are you kidding me?" she asked, laughing. "When your not around, all she talks about is you. When you enter the room, how can you _not_ notice how her face just lights up?"

I smiled.

She squeezed my shoulders. "Good, now get your ass over there and win her heart!" She said, pushing my back through the the door.

Andie ran her fingers through her hair as she sat on the back-less bench.

I cleared my throat. "Um... Andie?"

She turned around. The frown on her face, quickly disapeared. Replacing it, a smile grew on her face.

"Oh, Hey, Chase! What's up?" she asked.

Her face was practically _glowing_.

I just stared at it.

...

For a moment I totally forgot what I was going to say.

"Er... Uhm...." I stammered, trying to remember what I planned on telling her...

I caved.

"You know what... I... I totally forgot what I was gonna say... So... I'm just gonna go... right now..." I said, awkwardly, walking back inside the house.

She chuckled. "Um... okay?" she said, confused.

...

Just before I stepped inside, I quickly turned on my heel.

"On second thought, Andie," I said. "I need to tell you something really important."

"Okay, shoot!" she said, turning back around to face me, grinning.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to put this..." I said, uneasily, as I scratched the back of my neck.

A grin stretched across my face.

I plopped down next to her on the bench. "Okay, so let's say, _Hypothetically_, a guy likes a girl." I said. "And this guy-"

"Lemme guess, this guy is you."

I stared at her. "Okay, well yeah..." I admitted.

"Chase, that's not exactly _new_ news." She said, teasing.

I laughed. "So, _hypothetically_, this guy likes a girl." I said. "But this girl is like his bestfriend, and he's never actually felt this way towards another girl before."

I paused, looking at her reaction so far. Her face was straight, unreadable. "Go on."

"So, this guy has been really good friends with his girl doesn't exactly know how to ask out this girl, and I kind of wanted to hear from a girl's perspective and everything, so I was just wondering I said. "_Hypothetically, _what should a guy do to tell his bestfriend that he loves her?"

She put on her 'thinking' face.

The thing is with Andie, she never shows how she actually feels about things. So after the past couple years, I've learned the only way to understand how she feels about something, is looking in her eyes. Missy filled me in on everything...

There was this pained, upset look in her eyes.

I don't think she knows who I'm talking about yet...

"Okay, I'm stumped. I don't know." she said, giving an easy laugh.

It didn't sound so happy to me.

She probably thinks I'm talking about a different girl.

"Okay," I said, rubbing my hands together.

She nodded.

"Let's say hypothetically, the girl he likes is brunette."

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell does hair-colour have to do with anything?"

"Um... I'm not quite sure."

"Good to know."

...

"Okay." I said. "The guy still likes this girl, but he's not quite sure how to tell her, so he makes up fake hypothetical scenarios because he's really nervous that she won't feel the same way. What should he do then?"

"Likes?" she said, smiling. "Chase, it sounds more like you love this girl."

The smile didn't reach her eyes. She wasn't completely happy with this.

...

"Let's say hypothetically she was sitting right next to me." I said, quietly looking down.

I could see her smile grow bigger and bigger.

"Well, then she'd probably do this," she said, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

**A/N: Well, that was a bit longer than I would have expected, but ohh well.... **

**Hope ya guys liked it!**

**I just noticed this is my first update of 2010..... and it's already March...**

**Wow.**

**PEACE OUTT!!!! OXO XD!!!**


End file.
